


I'm Falling Even More in Love with You

by Phantoms_Echo



Series: Last Day Again [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Aftermath of Time Loop, Alternate Universe - Time Loop, Angry Hattori, At least author hopes so..., Author is finally done with the series, From Time Loop (specific kind of trauma), Kaito gets the hugs he wanted, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Shinichi and Kaito being fluffy dorks, Shounen Tantei-dan is not someone you want to get interrogated by, Smart Mitsuhiko, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo
Summary: Shinichi tries to remember how to be Shinichi. Kaito gets scared of his alarm clock. Hattori is *pissed* that he missed all the action and Sato has no idea who this new friend of Shinichi's is or where he came from.Basically, all the loose ends from the Last Day Again series all tied up in a neat little package.(Please note: Author's gift-wrapping abilities utilize far more tape than necessary.)





	I'm Falling Even More in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, only the events and plot of this fic/series.
> 
> PS -Last part of LDA! :D As far as I am aware. I don't have plans to add any more to this anytime soon. Oh, also:
> 
> Infestation - I'd say spend the upcoming year finishing anything left undone, rather than starting something new.
> 
> Prompt doubly completed! ;)
> 
> So this was mainly just to tie up lose ends like I had promised. It's shorter than the others, I think, but I didn't feel like it had to be much longer than what I've written. After all, recovering from something like the trauma Kaito went through is going to be a long process and going too much into it would feel like I'm dragging out the series. He will most likely still be affected after a year or even a few years as PTSD never really goes away, he would just learn to work around it. 
> 
> Well, hope this is an end that satisfies you! :) I thought it was rather sweet myself, but I tend to think I'm a little biased where my stories are concerned. ;) See you next time!

Going back to being Shinichi was not as hard as he thought it would be.

Sure, he’d missed six months of class, but his attendance record had never been perfect. Keeping up with homework had been easy since he just had a look over Ran’s shoulder once in a while to see what was being taught. A couple tutoring manuals and a few nights work and he was able to keep up just fine.

It was the people in his life that had been the problem.

Megure’s Division One was sad to see Conan go and just as happy to see Shinichi return from his ‘case’. Hattori was pissed he’d missed all the action, but Shinichi assured him that there would be other secret organizations to take down in the future.

(Shinichi sincerely hoped there was _not_. He didn’t need a repeat of his ‘Conan’ adventure.)

Sonoko and Mouri seemed to be taking it well enough.

Sonoko sometimes got quiet and _weird_ when Shinichi did his deduction show, but the first time she broke down crying about ‘that megane brat!’ was enough to clear up suspicions. Mouri had gruffly rejoiced at the ‘freeloader’ leaving, but Shinichi had caught the man reading some manga he’d left behind and sometimes grabbing out the extra futon before remembering it wasn’t needed anymore. To each their own.

Ran, surprisingly, seemed the least effected.

“I knew it was you, no matter how often you argued it,” she’d said when he’d asked. “I don’t know why you needed to hide it, but I knew you would never lie without good reason.” At his dumbfounded expression, she rolled her eyes, “I’m the daughter of a detective. Give me a little credit.”

“But Oji –I mean, Mouri-san isn’t…” Shinichi trailed off.

“I wasn’t talking about Otou-san.”

What came as the biggest surprise had been the kids. He’d told them Conan had returned to America to be with his family. Haibara had backed the story, saying he’d hugged her good-bye when he left. All of them were very sad.

Which was why he _shouldn’t_ have been surprised when he woke up to an interrogation light and three pairs of very serious eyes staring him in the face. He knew he shouldn’t have given Mitsuhiko Conan’s old watch.

“Kudou Shinichi,” Mitsuhiko had started in a way that reminded Shinichi _all too much_ of himself. “The Shounen Tantei-dan have asked some people some very _specific_ questions about Conan and we do not like the answers.”

“We asked Kobayashi-sensei for Conan-kun’s address so that we could write letters to him!” Ayumi explained. “But Kobayashi-sensei said that the only address she had for Conan was Ran-nee-chan’s house. She didn’t even have names for Conan-kun’s parents in the school directory!”

Ah, yeah… Shinichi had forgotten about that. There were more than a few blanks in Conan’s life.

“Then we went to Ran-nee-chan to ask her, because she knows Conan-kun’s mom,” Genta added next, a very serious look on his face. “But their number was disconnected and the address she gave us showed a blank field on Google Maps.”

Just what had his parents been _thinking_ with that? If Okaa-san couldn’t think of a good address, just don’t give one!

“So we decided to call Conan-kun himself since we have his phone number,” Mitsuhiko crossed his arms. “At first, we didn’t think it would work, since his parents’ phones were no longer in use, but to our surprise, it did. But it wasn’t Conan who answered. It was you.”

That… had been Shinichi’s fault. He had gotten used to answering Conan’s phone without hesitation, but his own with his bowtie. He hadn’t yet reversed the habit… or gotten rid of the phone. He’d also thought it had been a wrong number since the person on the other end hadn’t said a word before hanging up.

Where had that optimism come from?

“So tell us, Kudou-nii-san,” Mitsuhiko demanded, “where is Conan-kun?”

Shinichi was so proud of them. He might’ve teared up a little.

At least, if he went ‘missing’ again, he was confident _someone_ would be able to find him.

Twisting his hands in the poorly knotted rope, Shinichi let out a sigh and nodded to the book case. “Mind pulling down the book over there, the one with the glittered thumbprint and tacky paper on it?”

The Shounen Tantei-dan frowned at each other, but Genta ran over to pull the book from the shelf and brought it back.

“There should be evidence on page 23, but I don’t know if you’ll believe it,” Shinichi said as he deftly untied the knots and let the rope drop to the floor behind him. While the kids were distracted flipping pages, Shinichi rubbed out the strain in his wrists.

“Ah!” Ayumi had squeaked. “Conan-kun!”

“He’s playing soccer!”

“Why isn’t he wearing his glasses?”

“What team is that?”

“Hey, isn’t that in the park near school?”

“I don’t remember any teams playing there.”

“Before you get too excited,” Shinichi crossed one leg over his knee and propped his chin in his palm, “why don’t you give a look at the date in the bottom corner there?”

All three looked at him, then down at the corner of the photo. Ayumi shrieked, “1999?!”

“That’s before I was born!” Mitsuhiko exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Guys, you know what this means?!” Genta looked all excited as he spoke. “Conan is a _time-traveler_!”

“Wro~ng,” Shinichi said in _that tone_ –the tone he’d always said it as Conan when the Shounen Tantei-dan had gotten ahead of themselves. The three kids startled at it, but he ignored their reaction. “Einstein proved that time-travel is possible, but only in one direction. A person can go to the future by traveling close to the speed of light, but they cannot, then, return to the past.”

“And this book has more pictures in it.” Mitsuhiko connected the dots as he flipped the page. Kid was smart. Shinichi was glad he left him in charge. “Look! It’s Conan-kun, but a year older!”

“Ha?!” Ayumi leaned in close to see.

“And here!” Genta pointed to the next page. “He’s graduating from elementary!”

“ _Ha!?_ ”

“Elementary… Middle School… His High School Orientation! But there’s nothing…!” Mitsuhiko flipped forward faster and faster until he suddenly stopped, the pictures ending. He looked up at Shinichi, eyes wide.

“Mitsuhiko?” Ayumi tried. “What is it?”

“No fair!” Genta grumbled. “You figured something out! Just like when Conan did, but wouldn’t tell us!”

“Come on!” Ayumi whined, tugging on Mitsuhiko’s sleeve. “What did you figure out?”

“C-C-!” Mitsuhiko leaned back on his heels, eyes still twice their normal size. Shinichi smiled a wide, mischievous grin. “ _Conan-kun?!_ ”

“ _Eeeeh_!?” Genta and Ayumi chimed in, looking to Shinichi.

“Bing~o!” Shinichi said, another imitation of Conan, of _himself_. “I knew you were smart enough to put the pieces together, Mitsuhiko.”

Shinichi had to then explain the whole story to the kids. Ayumi and Genta didn’t believe at first, but with Mitsuhiko buying into it and Shinichi knowing _way too much_ about anything Conan was privy to, they had no choice.

Just like Shinichi had no choice but to take them on as apprentices (and, somehow, Koboyashi-sensei?). Looks like he’d never get away from the Shounen Tantei-dan, not even after Conan.

Shinichi was brought out of his reverie by a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he spied Sonoko staring out the window and Ran pointing to the gates.

“He’s here again.” Ran informed him, making Shinichi get to his feet to look out.

The sight down below made him smile.

Kuroba Kaito – _Kaito KID_ –stood at the gate to Teitan High. Dressed in his own school’s uniform, Kaito had his phone out, either texting or playing a game as he waited.

Shinichi’s phone pinged, answering that question.

_Here to see you! :3 Ice cream?_

Shinichi grinned… then sighed, disheartened.

_You forgot, didn’t you?_

_Forgot what?_

_You planned to hang out with Nakamori-san since you haven’t for a while. She got upset last time you forgot._

_Yeah, but that’s Wednesday!_

_Today is Wednesday._

_...Shit_

Shinichi sighed again. After his time in the ‘Loop’ as they called it, Kaito had a hard time readjusting. Remembering appointments and promises was near impossible for him. If they had been scheduled that day _for_ that day, he arrived exactly on time. If they were planned for any other day, he just… forgot.

“It’s like I _know_ I promised to meet you,” Kaito tried to explain one time. He’d stood Shinichi up for five hours before Shinichi had called to check on him (what? A case had fallen into his lap… literally). “I even remember the texts and looked them up, but it just… doesn’t stick.”

Shinichi understood. Kaito had lived in a loop where ‘next day’ consequences didn’t happen, where promises were nice but fleeting and erased, where _death_ wasn’t a permanent state of being. Shinichi understood what Kaito went through.

Aoko didn’t.

She didn’t understand why Kaito had started to ignore her or why he showed up with Shinichi in hand. She didn’t understand why Kaito seemed to be so spacy or why he had stopped interrupting class with his usual pranks for a few weeks after the Loop. She didn’t understand.

Shinichi didn’t understand, but at least he had the chance to try.

Aoko didn’t even have that.

Shinichi had suggested once that Kaito just _tell her_ what happened. He was sure she would be sympathetic to the other’s plight. Kaito had refused.

“You never know unless you try!” Shinichi had tried to argue.

Kaito had just looked at him and shook his head. “I tried. It didn’t end well.”

They never spoke of it again.

That had been weeks ago; months if Shinichi’s time table was correct. They were coming up on their three month anniversary soon. Nakamori-san had grown used to Kaito’s slow recovery, even if she didn’t know what sparked the need for it.

She seemed to take Shinichi’s ‘case witness’ excuse at face value and had accepted their relationship after a bit of push back from her own confusion. Now, he and she often shared words of playful exasperations over Kaito’s more rambunctious pranks.

_Shin-Chan! (T-T) what do I do? Aoko will kill me!_

_Just hold on. I’ll head down and join you. We’ll go back and you can say it was a ‘Love Emergency’ or something._

_Shinichi…_

_That’s brilliant! :O_

_Imma do that!_

Shinichi rolled his eyes and switched over to the text chat he had with Nakamori-san.

_Kaito’s here, in case you were looking for him._

_BaKaito! What’s he doing there!? He promised to meet me today!_

_I know._

_You know?_

_Kaito told me. I think he wanted me to remind him._

_That’s weird… Kaito was never this forgetful before…_

_I would have reminded him, but he somehow got the idea to meet me at my school to walk home. He surprised even me._

_Kaito surprises everyone. :)_

Not everyone, Shinichi thought. Usually, he was good at figuring the magician out. It was just times like this that were hard to predict.

_We’re on our way. Be there soon._

_K!_

“Where are you going today?” Ran asked, looking over his shoulder at his texts.

“I think it’s karaoke,” Shinichi grimaced. “I don’t think Aoko and Kaito would mind if you wanted to tag along.”

Sonoko paled before grabbing hold of Ran. “Sorry we’re too busy to join, but good luck with that!”

Shinichi wonders if he should mention she’s heading _away_ from the school entrance.

… Nah, it would take too long to follow them.

Shinichi gathered up his school supplies, mind still running over his text conversations.

This wasn’t the first time Kaito had forgotten an arrangement, by far. It wasn’t even the first time he’d done it to Aoko or had decided to go to Shinichi instead. It wasn’t the first time… but it had been the first time that week.

Kaito was improving.

At the beginning, Kaito couldn’t seem to carry things over from one day to the next. It was as if he was still stuck in that Loop, even though he’d broken free. Shinichi had heard from Aoko that he’d even forgotten to go to _sleep_ in the beginning. Kaito just… couldn’t handle it.

After a year of living the same day over and over again, Shinichi could see how someone would get stuck in a rut. Kaito’s mind had adjusted in the only way it could to keep him from going completely insane. Now, it just needed to… re-adjust.

There were so many things that had tripped Kaito up in those early days.

The day after their night together, Shinichi woke to a frantic call from a panicking Kaito who had been one bullet away from ending everything _for real_. His _alarm clock,_ of all things, had sent Kaito into a panic attack; making him think he was still trapped in the Loop.

It had taken nearly half an hour to talk the other down and by that point, Shinichi decided that Kaito shouldn’t have been left alone. He’d had Kaito call into school sick and made the other stay over at his house for the next _week_ as Kaito’s grip on reality slowly strengthened. Shinichi didn’t mind so much since it meant he had company in his week off school before his ‘return’.

Shinichi still had to get up every morning, but his alarm was different enough from Kaito’s to avoid the early morning panic. A new alarm clock replaced the old with the most different sound they could possibly find.

One crisis averted in the millions of others yet unseen.

Shinichi threw his backpack over his shoulder and made his way down towards the entrance. At his shoe locker, he paused to trade out shoes, thinking of the other _big_ problem that had turned up –one named _Kaitou KID_.

Shinichi knew Kaito loved being KID. Even after Pandora was found, Kaito still wanted to play with his Taskforce and keep the morale high.

Shinichi refused.

It wasn’t because KID was an internationally wanted criminal (though that played a big part). It wasn’t even because KID was occasionally _shot at_ by a criminal syndicate that Shinichi was slowly hunting down (also a large part) –no.

It was because KID had jumped off a building the first heist he had since the Loop…

Without his signature hang glider.

Or his grappling hook.

_Or a parachute of any kind!_

Shinichi’d had to run under KID’s falling figure and inflate one of the soccer balls from his improved belt to make an improvised cushion to break his fall.

Shinichi had lost _years_ off his life that night.

Kaito had been banned from being KID until he had readjusted to life outside of the Loop.

Nakamori-keibu actually looked _relieved_ when KID sent a notice about his temporary leave of absence. Apparently Shinichi wasn’t the only one who had been terrified the night of the heist.

Since then, Kaito had been making headways through leaps and bounds… and slides backwards. Two steps forward, one step back… it was slow going, but Shinichi knew he’d get there.

Eventually, Shinichi would see the Kaito that had been before the Loop and fall in love even more.

“Aw, what’s that blush for?” Kaito asked, leaning down into Shinichi’s face. His grin widened as Shinichi covered his cheek, then his nose with his free hand, trying in vain to hide the blush. “Thinking about me?”

“If I say ‘yes’, will your ego grow even more?” Shinichi groaned.

“If you say ‘no’, I’ll know you’re lying.” Kaito’s grin grew.

“I lose either way!” Shinichi sighed as he started walking towards the nearest subway system. “Anyway, I told Nakamori-san that we were heading her way. She shouldn’t be too mad, since we’ll only be fifteen minutes late.”

“Oh, good!” Kaito chirped as he slid a hand through Shinichi’s to tether them together. “What is it we were doing again? I forgot which conversation led to this.”

“Karaoke.” Shinichi side-eyed Kaito, then tightened his grip when the thief tried to get away.

“S-sorry, Shin-chan! I just remembered that I have something to-!”

“That’s a lie,” Shinichi said confidently. “Besides, what’s worse? My singing or Aoko-san being mad at you.”

Kaito fell silent, giving both options serious thought before slowly deciding, “Aoko. She knows my weakness.”

“You mean fish?” Shinichi asked without preamble. He ignored the shriek from Kaito. “We live on an island surrounded by ocean. Fish is our main source of meat. The fact that I’ve _never_ seen you eat it leaves a real impression on detectives like me.”

“I hate you,” Kaito hissed as Shinichi led them down the stairs and through the subway gate.

“No, you don’t.” Shinichi turned back with a soft look.

“You’re right. I don’t.” Kaito’s smile turned just as soft… then fell. “Do you? Hate me?”

“No.” Shinichi didn’t ask why or what for. Kaito had done a lot of things in the Loop, a lot he wasn’t proud of and a _lot_ he wouldn’t share with Shinichi, but Shinichi had decided early on (three months ago to be exact) not to hold it against him. Doing so wouldn’t lead to anything good.

“I don’t hate you,” Shinichi said instead, cheeks tinting the slightest bit. “I kind of like you.”

“Just kind of?” Kaito jibed, a familiar playful smirk spreading across his face.

“Just a little,” Shinichi admitted as he tugged Kaito onto the next train. “Maybe a lot.”

He allowed Kaito to press him up against the wall of the packed subway; their breaths intermingled.

“Mmm…” Kaito pressed a little closer, their noses bumped into each other. “How much is a lot?”

“Not enough to kiss you on a crowded subway car,” Shinichi answered, face growing warm again.

“Think I could change your mind?” Kaito’s smirk widened.

Before meeting Kuroba Kaito, Shinichi hadn’t believed the antidote for Apotoxin could be found. He hadn’t believed the Black Organization could be taken down in a single day. He hadn’t believed _that person_ could have been caught in a thousand years. He hadn’t believed in magic or time loops or old legends becoming real. He hadn’t believed he’d ever be able to get over Ran.

Kaito had changed his mind on all of those. Kaito had changed Shinichi’s mind on a _lot_ of things.

What was one more to the list?

 

Loose Ends:

Hattori

 _“I can’t believe you, Kudou!_ ” Hattori shouted into the phone. Shinichi actually had to hold the phone away from his ear to prevent hearing loss. “ _Don’t you know how dangerous that was?!”_

“I’m telling you.” Shinichi sighed, “I had everything under control. The FBI, CIA and Secret Police were there. KID was my partner to make sure nothing happened to me.”

“ _You could have every organization in the world on your side and it would still be too dangerous!”_ Hattori snapped back, “ _And what’s that thief got that I don’t?!_”

Shinichi opened his mouth to argue, but paused. Repeating Hattori’s words in his head, Shinichi scowled into the phone, “You’re jealous that I didn’t call you to take down the Black Organization, not because I put myself in danger.”

 _“Hell yeah I am!”_ Hattori growled, “ _Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to get a piece of the action?! I thought we had a deal, Kudou!”_

Shinichi let out a depressed sigh. Hattori, honestly. “I promise the next time I take down an _internationally wanted criminal organization_ , I’ll call you first so that you can make day plans out of Osaka.”

 _“That’s all I’m asking for,_ ” Hattori sounded like he was smiling. “ _Now what’s this about KID?”_

Sonoko

Sonoko frowned.

“Which is why the murder weapon is not the meat hammer, but actually… Sonoko?” Shinichi paused in the middle of his deduction show. “Um… why are you staring at me?”

Sonoko frowned harder.

Shinichi quailed under her glare.

“Put these on,” Sonoko demanded, shoving an old pair of glasses into his hands.

“Um,” Shinichi coughed, “Sonoko, I don’t think…”

“Put. Them. _On_.”

Shinichi put the glasses on.

Sonoko stared… and stared and stared and _stared_.

Then she burst into tears.

“I just miss that brat so much!” Sonoko wailed as she threw herself at Shinichi. The boy had no choice but to catch her or incur her wrath for letting her drop.

Shinichi awkwardly patted her back and wonder when, exactly, he would be able to continue with his deduction show. Hopefully before the murderer decided to sneak out the backyard fence.

Ran

“I don’t understand,” Shinichi frowned, “What gave it away?”

Ran stared at him, giving him an unimpressed look, “Other than the fact that Conan was a carbon-copy of you at six-years-old and that the glasses he had on were your father's? And had no lenses and, therefore, no use?”

“Um…” Shinichi winced, “Yes?”

“You were too smart,” Ran said simply.

“I was… too smart.”

“A TV special on rare, indigenous flower spores being used as poison which _just so happens_ to be the way that one man died? _Really_ , Shinichi?” the look Ran gave him grew even more unimpressed. “After that, I watched your TV intake. You didn’t watch _nearly_ as much as you made it sound.”

Shinichi cursed his ‘old person’ habit of reading rather than watching.

“And don’t get me _started_ on what you _read_!”

Shinichi is kind of surprised no one else figured it out.

Kaito

“Shinichi!” Kaito sang as he pranced into Shinichi’s house. “I have a surprise for you!”

“It better not be a heist notice,” Shinichi said without looking up from his book.

Kaito paused in the doorway, white card in hand. He slyly hid it away in his sleeve. “W-why not?”

Shinichi looked up, eyes narrowed, “Remember what you promised? You wouldn’t do another heist until you could go two weeks without forgetting something.”

“But I have!” Kaito threw his hands up in a cheer. “I went a whole two weeks! I’m cured!”

“Then why do I have a text from Aoko-san asking where you are?” Shinichi held up his phone with the mentioned text. “When you should be at Tropical Land?”

Kaito stared… and stared and stared and _stared_.

“ _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”_ he screamed as he finally remembered what he and Aoko had planned that day. He checked the time on his phone, and let out another miserable cry, “Shin-chaaaan! I messed up! Again!”

“Yes, you did,” Shinichi said as he flipped the page on his book. “Now you have to fix it.”

“But-but-but!” Kaito whined, “I wanted to spend the day with you! _I wanted to plan a heist!_ ”

“You should have thought of that,” Shinichi said absently as he continued to read his book despite Kaito’s belly-aching. When Kaito’s volume merely increased, Shinichi sighed and put his book down. “Tell you what. You go to Aoko-san and make her not mad at you, and I’ll _think_ about letting you mail the heist notice to the inspector. Okay?”

Kaito lit up.

“But!” Shinichi wagged a finger at him, “You _cannot_ wander away from Aoko-san, okay? _Especially_ if you want to ride one of the rides.”

Kaito pouted, “You make me sound like a child.”

“Excuse me?” Shinichi raised an eyebrow. “Who was is that decided he wanted to _jump off a building_ without a _safety device of any kind?_ ”

Kaito winced and hung his head.

“Go with Aoko-san,” Shinichi said as he picked up his book. “Leave the heist notice here and we’ll talk when you get back.”

Kaito sighed, but relented and made the notice appear with a flick of his fingers. Then he flipped it over to Shinichi and dragged himself up. Glumly, he shoved his hands in his pockets. “And I had been doing so _well_!”

He continued to grumble as he slipped into his shoes and went out the front door.

When he heard the front door close, Shinichi only managed to keep reading for another two minutes before the curiosity burned through his resolve. Marking his page, he threw the book to the side and snatched the notice up from the couch cushion.

He bit his lip as he worked through the riddle. It was a little rusty, Kaito having not written a proper notice in about a year, but it still had the flavor of his other notices. It still got Shinichi’s blood pumping with the thought of matching wits with KID and chasing the thief down, even if Kaito would end up in his bed instead of a cell. The mere challenge of it got Shinichi riled up.

It wouldn’t hurt to mail the notice before Kaito returned, right? Plausible deniability –if Kaito was out with Aoko, he couldn’t have delivered the letter.

And Kaito _had_ made it a full two weeks… if one started on the afternoon of the day of Kaito’s last mess up and ended on the morning of this one.

Oh, how Shinichi loved _loopholes_.

Nakamori

(Thank you to Yoru No Katana for this one. ;) )

“Sir, Kaitou KID is no longer a wanted criminal,” one of his officers said when Nakamori came in that morning.

“KID-? WHAT?!” Nakamori stammered. “ _WHY_?!”

“Higher-up’s orders. They say Interpol wiped his slate clean.” The officer held up an official cardstock letter. “Superintendent Masumoto sent this for you to verify.

Nakamori scowled at the letter in his hands. KID had been known to recreate letters and orders in his never ending task to mess with the police department –Nakamori specifically. Superintendent Masumoto must have forwarded it to Nakamori so that he could scrutinize the message for authenticity.

Unfortunately, it was legitimate.

“That _bastard_!” Nakamori pounded a fist against his desk in rage. The letter crumbled under his grip. Ten years. He’d spent _ten years_ trying to track that thief down, only for Interpol to pull back? What in the world had that thief _done_ to make up for his wrongs?

What was Nakamori supposed to do now?

“Nakamori-keibu!” Another officer ran in waving a white card with an all too familiar caricature drawn on it. “It’s KID! He’s sent another heist notice!”

… Interpol had pardoned him for all of the past crimes KID had committed…

They never said anything about _new_ crimes.

“Yosh!” Nakamori jumped to his feet, brimming with new excitement. “Let’s get cracking on that riddle! I want his target surrounded by tonight!”

“Sir!” the officers saluted.

The Parents

“-and afterwards, Kaito seemed to have broken out of the time loop,” Yuusaku said into the phone. There was silence for a worrying amount of time. “Chikage-san? Are you still there?”

“ _Yes, I am,_ ” she replied. “ _I’m just trying to…_ ” She let out a sigh of frustration. “ _Can you back up a second? Are you telling me my son took on a criminal organization with more ties to the underground then actual moles and won?!”_

Yuusaku blinked. “ _That’s_ the part you’re stuck on? Not the fact that he was stuck inside a _time loop_ for an entire _year_ –which shouldn’t even be scientifically _possible_?!”

“ _Well, I’m worried, yes,”_ she didn’t really sound like it. “ _But Toichi and I have run into more magical artifacts than you can shake a stick at. I’m more surprised that Kaito was able to not only lead an entire group of covert agents through the headquarters of a terrorist organization without harming a single person, but also that he fell in love with your son! A detective!”_

“I am both terrified and impressed by what you feel are the limits to your own son’s skills and – _did you just insult detectives?!_ I’ll have you know that we are a proud race of intelligent-!”

Yukiko hummed as she walked out of the room, watering pot in hand. The plants in the study had been watered while they were away, most likely thanks to Ran or that _dandy_ FBI agent, but the ones on the back porch were looking a little peeked.

So Toichi’s son had taken over the mantel of Kaitou KID…

Well, she couldn’t say she was surprised. Kaito had always seemed like such a bright boy and the spectacles that KID did lately were _definitely_ by his hand. Besides, he probably found the secret room that Toichi had lovingly called the KID Cave. Reminders of her mentor were sad, but…

Maybe Yukiko could go visit Kaito for a while. Maybe even bring one of her disguises along.

Oh, _that_ would be fun.

Satou and Takagi

Satou stared at where Kudou Shinichi was standing next to and laughing with some strange male. The newcomer was Kudou’s age and looked strikingly similar at first glance, but Satou still felt like she knew him from somewhere else…

And they were _way_ too close to each other to just be friends.

“Takagi,” she tugged on his sleeve and pointed to the teens. “Did I miss something?”

Takagi looked over. He frowned and cocked his head to the side, “No? Shinichi-kun just came back from his big case. That organization that got taken down, you know? Apparently Kuroba-kun was a key witness, so they spent a lot of time together.”

“Huh…” she frowned again, staring at the boys.

Both looked over at her in that same second and, well, _that_ was creepy, but…

She shrugged.

No harm, no foul, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So, quick question: how is it that #4 and #5 of this series get so many more views than the rest of the series? Like, I can kind of understand #5, since it's Shinichi's POV, but #4 is the last part of Kaito's POV and it has like 500 more views than #1! Do the views count people reading it twice? Or does everyone just skip to the end of the book? I'm really curious here! 
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to say "Good Job" or "Update Soon" or "Longer Please", just leave a Kudo (or a Kaito. The Kaitos have gotten scared that all the Kudos seem to be disappearing. :) )
> 
> If you have some constructive criticism that will help me make my next fic or series better, please leave a comment below. I am always looking to improve my skills, so any advice helps!


End file.
